path_of_the_psychofandomcom-20200216-history
Path of the Emo: Rehab
Season 1.5 of Path of the Emo consists of 7 episodes. The season premiered on January 23, 2018. Explanation of what the fuck is going on with this Season This season does not apply to the complicated cannon of Path of the Emo. It is considered by fans as a spinoff to the original series but, due to legal reasons, it has to be consider a season on all streaming platforms. The season had a lot of changes to further itself from its controversial prequel season. Some of the changes included a TV-Y7 rating, all of the characters being recasted, characters drinking juice boxes instead of alcohol and Chodey's name being changed to Ravi. Plot overview After being caught by the cops, Ravi and the gang go to rehab and get into some wacky shenanigans. Some of these shenanigans include cheating on tests, drinking juice after midnight, and learning how to get rid of a corpse at 2:00 in the morning. to some Rambunctious acts they committed at school such as stick stupid nerd inside lockers, and making fun of the teacher.In the end they all learn to be better people and they go back to school. Trailer * https://www.vidlii.com/watch?v=iZxeH3eVG2P * This was the real trailer that was played on Disney XD * Wow someone should be fired for that blunder Behind the scenes Once the original series was sanitized by Disney, the new season's executive producer made sure that Richard Ramirez would never become a series writer again. Disney stuffed Ramirez in a box and shipped him off to Madagascar. Once in Madagascar, Richard met the dreaded King Julien. To prove himself to the young King, Ramirez had to fight the dreaded Mort. It was a brutal battle, and the only way Richard could defeat Mort was to inject him with heroin. After obtaining the respect of Julien, Richard decided to leave the island in search of an n-word pass. He tried to get back to California, but the plane made out of spare parts crashed outside of Timbuktu. Ramirez realized he was fucked, so he used his tribal knowledge to rise up in the ranks of the niggers. Once he was a general, Richard finally met the famous anthropomorphic hippo known as Moto Moto. He knew that Moto Moto liked them big and chunky, so he had been beefing up. In Moto Moto's swimming pool, he had a flirtatious exchange with him before having hot gay sex with the hippo. Richard eventually stabbed Moto Moto with the used heroin needle to kill him and escaped to California. Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Disney was having problems with the series. All of the main actors were smoking pot to make themselves forget about how shitty the season was. Bill Cosby was suing Google for not paying him for three episodes of the series. But it was all a part of the jews' master plan to start WWIII. See, they made the series popular and urged Richard to make it as explicit as possible because they knew dumb parents would get their jimmies rustled by the horrible shit that characters did. To quote Jerry Seinfeld, "Controversy feeds power, power feeds the banks, and banks give me their money. Hitler was right all along. We are evil, but we're also funny enough for people to not notice." The jews at Disney were brainwashing the cast of Jessie/Bunk'd to do the show to spread their Jewish agenda to any children watching. Thankfully, Joaquin Phoenix (who had been planned to appear as an extra for an episode) went to Disney's main offices in Burbank, California, and beat the living shit out of the Disney executives with a hammer. After the massacre, Disney's new management sold the show to an unknown buyer on eBay for thirty bucks. This buyer was Richard, and he knew what he was gonna do: propose to Susan Wojcicki, fuck her, go on her computer while she was asleep, buy a Blacked.com year long membership, fuck Susan again, and then sell the series back to Susan and have her pay for 64 more episodes of Path of the Emo. Alabama Gangster After the funny shenanigans in Madagascar Richard when to Netflix to pitch his passion project Alabama Gagster but they turned him down because of the use of the word Cracker.He was thrown into the dumpster were he found a talent agent for Hulu.He pitched to show, and he loved it very much. Sadly to protest the return of Path of the Emo's Tv MA rating for the series no one watched the Hulu original.Richard was kicked out of his official and had to sleep in a shity motel.One day Richard went to go get breakfast from his local Del Taco and the person at the window at the dive threw was his best friend and cast mate Chris Rock.After Chris's shift was done to two disked to band together and start there own film studio to buy the show back. Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}